


Accident (Q2 2013)

by Hyogacamus1984



Series: 青春アミーゴ (Seishun Amigo) [10]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7553746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984





	Accident (Q2 2013)

Yuto always gets very emotional when it comes to the end of the concert.

 

Every night at the show when they are saying their thank you’s, he is always at the verge of tears.

Even though they know there is at least another half an hour to go before they actually say their final goodbyes.

And then another show the next day, or the day after.

Usually.

 

Yamada saw Yabu hands over some tissue for Yuto when they are all frantically getting change for their first encore outfit. Yuto accepts it and quickly dab is eyes with it carefully, without removing too much of his makeup.

They all rush onto the floating stage and wait for the music and the lights to come on for ‘Dreamer’.

The floating stage is always his problem.

He doesn’t like height, and he always straps himself in so tight that he has problem getting out of it. He can see everybody getting their belts off and jumping onto the rising stage instead, and Yuto has an amused but worried face on when he sees him still on the floating stage trying to get his belt off. He somehow manages to undo it the last minute, and jumps off the floating stage to join the rest of them.

The music for ‘Ultra Music Power’ comes on, and he can see Yuto jump onto centre stage and Yabu and Hikaru are both making comments about Yuto being the King of dances. Hikaru signals Keito to go next, and Yabu reaches out and pushes him onto stage. Yuto moves to the side, and Keito (bless his innocent soul) starts dancing like a complete and utterly idiot (apparently it’s very English). Yamada knows he is next on stage with Chinen, and because they are laughing so hard, he has completely forgotten what he is meant to do when it comes to his turn (as rehearsed previously).

 

He jumps onto stage with a flying karate kick, trying to get Keito’s ass.

Keito then does something nobody expected.

He dodges Yamada’s kick by taking a step forward.

Violently.

And runs right into Yuto, who is singing.

 

Everything seems to happen in slow motion (even though he knows it didn’t).

Keito and Yuto collide, Yuto’s microphone bashes his lips and he has to stop singing.

No one is ready to take over the song (because no one was expecting it), and everybody think it is hilarious.

Chinen is laughing the loudest, but at least he has the decency to turn his microphone off.

It is such a typical SEVEN thing to do.

Yamada is the first one to notice.

Yuto touches his mouth with his hand, then he carries on singing. Yamada moves next to Yuto very quickly.

Both of them are singing now, and Yamada casts a worry look at Yuto before putting his arm round his waist and give it a little squeeze as if to ask ‘are you okay’. Yuto smiles at him.

That is when he sees it.

When the microphone hit his lips, it must have an impact and Yuto’s top lip is bleeding.

Not a lot of blood, but it is definitely bleeding.

Inoo is asking Dai-chan if Yuto is okay, because he was standing right next to him at the moment. Dai-chan shakes his head, because he isn’t sure.

They finish the song without any more incidents, and even carried on with ‘Dreams Come True’ before they all rush backstage again to get change.

He is the first one off-stage, because he wants to find some ice for Yuto’s lips.

The staffs must have seen it on the monitor that something happened, and they have ice already for Yamada, who is frantically searching (and waiting) for Yuto to go backstage.

Yuto of course, decides to be the last one because he wants to bounce on stage until the last minute. Yamada presses a bag of ice on his face the moment he sees him. Yuto just stands on the spot, and the rest of the staff helps him to remove his costume.

He doesn’t say anything, nor does Yamada.

The two of them stand in the middle of the room until they have to be on stage again for the second part of the encore.

 

*

 

 “Sorry.” Yamada says to Yuto as they sit down on the flight back to Tokyo. It isn’t a long flight, and they should have stayed in Osaka, but most of them just want to get home and sleep in their own bed. Hotels are fun but when you eventually feel like you are living out of your suitcases, it is time to go home.

“What for?” Yuto asks, flicking through the Shounen Jump that he picks up from the newsagent earlier when they were waiting to board the flight.

“If I haven’t attacked Keito, Keito wouldn’t have ducked out of the way and you wouldn’t have hurt yourself.” Yamada answers. “I don’t know what has gotten into me.”

“Silly Yama-chan.” Yuto smiles and pats his head. “Accident happens.”

“But this could have been avoided!” Yamada argues, clearly not understanding why Yuto is taking it so lightly.

“Yama-chan.” Yuto says, grabbing his face in his hands and squishing it so that Yamada’s lips jolt out. “I am perfectly fine, it’s just a little cut on my lip. It’s an accident. Anything could have happened. Knowing Keito, even if you didn’t kick him, he could have tripped on his costume and falls on top of me and we could both break something. That would have been worse, no?” Yamada looks at him. “I sometimes bite myself and it’s just as bad.”

 

Yuto turns his head to check that no one is watching them before smacking his lips onto Yamada and though he can still taste a hint of metal, Yuto’s lips still feels the same.

 

“Are you sure?” Yamada asks once more.

“Yes I am.” Yuto answers. “And I accept your apology, even though I am still not sure why you’re apologising.”

“Why are you accepting it then?!” Yamada laughs.

“Because it’ll make you feel better!” Yuto answers.

“Oi, you two.” Hikaru says, his head suddenly popping up above the two of them with Yabu. The two of them looks at each other in a sudden panic because the two older members might have seen them kissing. They aren’t quite ready to go public with them yet. “Keep it down. We are in public!”


End file.
